I Don't Like Him
by Raphianna
Summary: After they've had some doubts, James explains to Henry and Gordon what his relationship really is like with Thomas *contains ships such as James/Thomas, Connor/Gordon, Henry/Edward, and Caitlin/Emily. Don't like, don't read*


**I Don't Like Him…**

 **A.N. pairings include: James/Thomas, Connor/Gordon, Henry/Edward, and Caitlin/Emily**

 **Don't like, don't read. Pretty simple :3**

…

"I love him." James stated firmly, staring at the two engines in front of him.

Gordon and Henry looked at each other, then back to James with a look that clearly said _'I don't believe you.'_

"What's it to you, anyways?" James asked, annoyed. "It's simple: I love Thomas. Why won't you believe me?"

Henry's face softened. "Because James, it's just…" He took a breath. "You and Thomas are so _different_. It hurts to say this, but I don't think it will work between you two."

James felt his firebox flare with rage.

"Besides, I figured you'd go for someone else." Gordon said. "Like Emily."

"She's with Caitlin." James muttered through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright." Henry sighed. "But really, James, consider it."

James' eye twitched in irritation. "Consider what…" He mumbled quietly.

"Um, pardon?" Gordon asked.

"Consider what?!" James finally yelled. "What- what is there to consider?! I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you two are being complete hypocrites!"

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, his eyes wide with confusion.

"The fact that you think Thomas and I 'won't work out'!" James yelled again, before he sighed.

"Because, honestly." James huffed. "Gordon, how do you feel about Connor?"

Gordon was taken aback. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I-I love Connor. He… means everything to me-"

"Exactly." James interrupted. "But how were you when you first met him, Gordon?" He asked. "All you wanted was beat his speed record. _And_ Caitlin's _and_ Spencer's. All you wanted to do was prove that you were the best and you alone. I bet then, you never once thought you'd end up together with him, now did you?"

Gordon looked away in shame. "No, I guess not."

"And you." James said, directing his attention onto Henry. "What about Edward?"

"What about him?" Henry asked slowly. "I do love him very much."

"I know." James said. "But remember: once upon a time, you, along with me _and_ Gordon all made fun of him." Gordon and Henry both cringed. "Something I deeply regret…" James mumbled quietly, before looking back to them.

"We used to call him things like old iron, slow, unreliable, and old in general. We kept telling him that he should've given up and been preserved before it was 'too late'. And now look at you, Henry. You're completely captivated by him."

Henry blushed- in both being told his true feelings and embarrassment. "I… suppose you are right, James."

The red engine smirked. "Of course I am." And that time, he genuinely meant it.

"Just remember." James said, his smirk falling to a serious expression. "Yes. Thomas and I are different, but that doesn't mean we can't make it work. That doesn't mean I don't love him. Every relationship has its ups and downs. It just takes time to work through it. All three of us should know this."

Henry and Gordon quietly agreed.

"Besides, what's it to you how my relationships are?" James asked. "Well, if you want to know- I love Thomas more than anything in this world. And that's all you need to know."

…

Come night time, the three engines went their separate ways, James' words still playing in their minds.

Feeling conflicted, Gordon decided to go to Ulfstead Castle to see Connor. He and Caitlin were visiting for a while, so that was a small upside.

As he moved down the line, he heard another engine moving next to him. Slightly startled, he looked up, and met eyes with Emily. She smiled.

Gordon let a ghost of a smile come to him. "Off to see Caitlin?"

"Why yes." Emily replied. "Going to see Connor?"

"Indeed." Gordon said quietly.

Then the two quietly made their way up to Ulfstead Castle.

When they arrived and moved inside, Gordon heard and all too familiar call.

"Gordon!"

He looked and saw the teal blue streamlined engine in his shed, smirking at him.

Gordon sheepishly smiled back, before moving towards him.

When he was fully in front of the other, his buffers barely touching Connor's cowcatcher, Connor laughed a bit. "You came..!"

Gordon let a small chuckle leave him. "Yes. I had a bit of a rough night. I know you could help."

Then they heard giggling next to them. Looking to their sides, Connor and Gordon saw Emily and Caitlin in her shed, smiling fondly at one another.

Gordon them moved back onto the turntable and waited until he was able to move next to Connor in the shed.

Connor smiled, a small blush dusting his face. "I'm glad you're here."

Gordon smiled back. "I feel the same about you."

…

Henry bit his lip as he raced to the Steamworks. Edward was there, just getting a regular checkup; though he still couldn't help but worry.

When he arrived, he looked around until he saw Edward. His sky blue engine was chatting merrily with a few workmen as they checked him over.

Henry let a relieved sigh leave him as he went forwards. "Hello, Edward." He said as he moved into the Steamworks.

Edward looked up from the workers and smiled when he saw Henry. "Hi Henry!"

"How are you?" The green tender engine asked quietly as he gently buffered up to him.

Edward smiled softly, feeling the light pressure. "I'm alright. How about yourself? You seem a little worried."

"I was just a little concerned for you." Henry explained truthfully. "But I see now that you're alright." Then he went silent for a few moments. "You know I really care about you, right?"

Edward rose an eyebrow. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Oh…" Henry hummed. "James just- really opened mine and Gordon's eyes to some subjects." He said. "Made us realise some things."

Edward chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're ok." He said, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok, too, Edward." Henry said, closing his eyes as well.

…

James finally reached Tidmouth Sheds just after the sun had set, utterly exhausted. He had expected everyone who was there to be asleep: Toby, Percy, Thomas, and Duck.

But to his surprise, he saw a shed open up, and out came Thomas, his blue star. James smiled tiredly, and moved onto the turntable, and waited until he was on Thomas' track, before moving up to him. "You're supposed to be asleep." He said quietly as he came closer.

Thomas laughed as they touched. "And miss you coming home? Mmm, I don't think so."

James smiled. "I'm glad to have you."

"And I'm glad to have you too, James." Thomas smiled.

Then the two closed their eyes, just enjoying the quiet.

Though just as James started falling asleep, Thomas moved forwards, nudging him awake. "Go into your shed, James." He said quietly.

"But I don't want to." James pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

Thomas smiled. "Go on, James." He said.

James huffed, but he reversed, and went into his shed, which was next to Thomas'.

"Goodnight, James."

The red engine smiled at the quiet whisper. "Goodnight, Thomas."

And as the island quieted down, in three different places, three different engines fell asleep with the same thought.

'I don't like him… I love him.'

…

 **Row, row, row your ship  
Gently through the sea  
If you see your OTP  
Don't forget to scream**

 **Me: *rereads fanfic***

 **Me: *screams***


End file.
